the guardian of peace
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: "pitch is back! But he isn't going to attack earth, he is going to attack wonderland, and we need help of the outsider, alice liddell, the guardian of peace to help us"what will alice do when she discovers her fate and gets her memories back? what will happen whith the roll holders? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY DONT FLAME


"manny? do you need something?"

call the guardians…

each of the guardians (exept north) noticed a parade of green and purple lights in the sky painting, dancing like a gipsy through the atmosphere.

This happened before.

The Northern Lights.

something was wrong.

there was a mission

they all headed for the North Pole.

"what is it north?"asked bunny when the guardians had gotten there.

"that…"answered north pointing behind them they all turned, in front of the globe, was the crystal that selected jack, a figure of a 16 year old girl, she had a bow on her straight hair(it ended at mid back) and was wearing a Victorian dress that ended at her knees.

"who is she? And why was she chosen?"asked jack

"pitch is back! But he isn't going to attack earth, he is going to attack wonderland, and we need help of the outsider of wonderland, alice liddell, the guardian of peace, to help us"said north

"wait mate! This Sheila is alive? And in another dimention? We are supposed to protect the children from EARTH!"yelled bunnymund outraged.

"manny's orders we have to do it!"said north, sand man started to think about a way to enter wonderland, while tooth grabbed a small box that contained alice's teeth and memories.

"I may need these, I have this gut feeling that she forgot her past like jack did…"she said with a sigh.

"wait, you mean alice from alice in wonderland?"asked jack, north nodded."so then its pretty easy, I heard that she fell down a rabbit hole wich means bunny and north must combine portals and hols to get there"

"that's BRILLIANT!said north, sandy grinned and patted jack in his back.

"seriously?"asked bunny

"I guess jack is right bunny it may be the only way"said tooth, bunny sighed in deafeat and opened a hole while north whispered wonderland to a snowglobe and threw it inside the hole.

_TO WONDERLAND WE GO!_

**DID YOU KNOW?**

_EVERY GAME HAS RULES_

**THIS GAME IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS**

_WELCOME GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD TO WONDERLND_

**MAY YOU BRING BALANCE TO THE LANDS**

_BEFORE THE DARK SAND_

**KILLS US**

mean while…

"young lady you seem out today…are you thinking about other men?"asked blood amused by alices expression.

"wha- huh? ,no I wasn't, I was only remembering about my world…the holiday myths and stories I used to hear about"said alice as she drank her tea

"STORIES?! one chan could you tell us a story?"said the twins

"of coarse, in my world existed 5 guardians of childhood..

santa clause, or north, would bring presents to he GOOD children in their sleep, he was the guardian of wonder

the tooth fairy, as her name states ,she piked the childrens teeth and leave a coin under their pillows, the reason of this is that the teeth have the childs memories, wich makes her the guardian of memories

sand man is the guardian of dreams and gives sweet dreams to all the children whith his golden dream sand

the easter bunny or bunnymund, hides colorful eggs in easter and he is the guardian of hope

and last but not least jack frost, brings winter every year and he is the guardian of fun

all of them were chosen by the man in the moon, to protect the children from pitch black or the boogey man, it is said that only if you belive you will see them, and I know for sure that is true, because I saw them once when I was little"said alice

"wow, alice they seem to be awesome!"said Elliot

"a clearly entertaining story young lady…"said blood

"do you think north will come and give us presents?"asked the twins

"only if you are good children and don't slack off or kill anybody"said alice with a smile.

"well the tea party is over"said blood, lice left the place with a smile in her face.

"oh,if only I could see you guys again…"said alice with a sigh, and headed home

a figure emerged from the shadows and watched the girl leave

_you shall fear me guardian of peace I promise that, and the guardians wont be here to save you…_

little did they know the guardians of childhood had just entered the game…

**ok..this was pretty lame! please don't flame me!if you liked this please review!**


End file.
